BigLisa
Wielka Lisa... to ja. Największy nabijacz punktów na wiki SF EVER! xD Admin SFW, znany z pomocy ludziom, rozwiązywania problemów i wpadek... Ogarniam kod źródłowy... właśnie z tego powodu wyszło, że rozwaliłam układ całej wiki, "pare" razy... A kibluje z wami na wiki od 10 czerwca 2012 :O Cieszę się, że mogę być częścią wiki, dzięki której uśmiech pojawia się na mojej twarzy, co bardzo trudno u mnie spotkać... Czuję czasami przez to, że nie mogę być taka fest wesoła i walnąć trollingiem razem z wami... zapewne to wina mojej wewnętrznej powagi, która gryzie się z dobrym humorem. Jednak zawsze staram się, a to zmotywować, a to zdemotywować człowieka :) Co mogę powiedzieć, jeżeli chodzi o samoocenę? Lisa bywa przemądrzała i często zbytnio się użala nad sobą >.> Czasem trochę nołlajfi, a czasem próbuje być śmieszna na siłę... Potrafi myśleć nad losami świata, a najprostszych spraw nie ogarnie... Pamięta dokładnie wszystkie jej sprawione przykrości, a co jadła na obiad dzień wcześniej to już nie bardzo... Plik:Logic_meme_emotka.png Zawsze zdaje sobie sprawę z tego czy przynudza czy nie, ale mimo to nie przerywa... Plik:Facepalm_emoticon.PNG Jest przyzwyczajona do zmian, a czasem wręcz ich potrzebuje, dlatego z wyglądem wikii to różnie bywało... Niby nie lubi się rozpisywać, ale jak już zacznie to może pisać i pisać >.> Ubolewa nad faktem jak ludzie coraz to bardziej się staczają... chciałaby tyle zaradzić temu wszystkiemu, ale co może zrobić jeden człowiek... Mimo iż Lisa jest takim trollem, uważam, że jest dobrą osobą, bo mimo tych wad jest też dużo dobrych cech, których ze świecą szukać... Z życia wzięte... Jestem znana jako istota neutralna... mało się uśmiecham, nie okazuje zbytnio emocji... ludzie czasem myślą, że jestem smutna czy wredna, ale ja taka po prostu jestem... Wiele razy zawiodłam się na moich "przyjaciołach", co bardzo odbiło się na mojej psychice... aktualnie nie jestem zbytnio ufna w stosunku do ludzi. Mogę powiedzieć, że na tę chwilę nikt nie zna mnie zbyt dobrze... niektórzy myślą, że jestem jakiś emos, że ja jakaś sierota co nic nie potrafi... to nie prawda. Co niektórym mogę tylko zaproponować zajrzeć do definicji słów których znaczenia nie znają... Dla ludzi przez których jestem otoczona właściwie jestem nikim... Mają mnie gdzieś... Mam swój własny styl i jestem wzechstronnie uzdolniona, ale nikogo to za bardzo nie interesuje... Ja odpłacam się tym samym... chociaż może kiedyś nadejdzie taki moment... Jakby nie było to nie jestem zbyt towarzyska... a więc czas spędzony z jakimś randomowym znajomym przechodzi zazwyczaj w ciszy... Mimo wszystko staram się zawsze myśleć pozytywnie. Nie zaprzyjaźniam się z nikim za bardzo, bo wiem wiele na temat danych osób i każda z nich gryzie się z moimi poglądami... Dziewczyny kompletnie odpadają, bo wszystkie są strasznie dziewczęce, a mnie ich tematy rozmów ani nie interesują ani nie obchodzą... Z chłopakami już trochę lepiej się dogadać, ale kiedy w grę wchodzi sport to odpadam xD Wiele rzeczy zostało przeze mnie znienawidzone... często się zastanawiam czy np. takie vansy - nie lubię ich dlatego, że mi się nie podobają czy może dlatego, że są one uwielbiane przez te tapeciary ze szkoły, a ja pod żadnym względem nie chcę być podobna do nich? Jednakże zazwyczaj i tu i tu mogę powiedzieć "TAK". Wiele moich nawyków, upodobań jest skutkiem mojego wychowania... mam dwóch starszych braci i młodszą siostrę... Kiedy moja siostra się urodziła dużo potem leżała w szpitalu, a więc ja zawsze byłam do babci odstawiana. Tam z kolei czas zawsze spędzałam z bratem ciotecznym, bo siostra cioteczna to wiecznie była zajęta koleżankami... W domu miałam dwóch braci... a na dworze często bawiłam się z kolegą - sąsiadem. I dużo czasu aż do tej pory spędzałam też z kuzynem. A więc za czasów mojego dzieciństwa dominowała płeć przeciwna. Pamiętam ten mój słynny tekst, miałam wtedy zdaje się 6 lat. Łukasz - brat cioteczny zaprosił sobie kolegów, przyprowadził mi jakąś dziewczynkę z sąsiedztwa mniej więcej w moim wieku i zaproponował zabawę lalkami, a ja na to: "Ale ja nie chcę bawić się lalkami! Ja chcę się bawić z wami karabinami!" - pamiętam wyraz tamtej... hehe oczywiście wtedy to było dla niej nie zrozumiałe jak ja mogę nie chcieć bawić się lalkami ^^ W skrócie... JESTEM JEDNYM WIELKIM EMO.... Cechy Pomijając jakie to ja mam beznadziejne życie można wspomnieć, że posiadam wiele cech, których zestawienie jest wręcz niemożliwe, ale jednak jest O_o * To ja zawsze jestem ta "odpowiedzialna", ale jak co do czego to sama nie potrafię nic zrobić >_< * Bywam egoistyczna, jednakże wiecznie ze mnie "promieniuje" ta dobroć i chęć pomocy O_O * Często wmawiam ludziom różne rzeczy jednakże innym razem jestem szczera do bólu i nie potrafię skłamać ಠ_ಠ * Lubię dzielić się z ludźmi swoją wiedzą, jednakże kiedy widzę, że ktoś jej używa aż się we mnie gotuje xD * Wyglądam na strasznie ponurą, jestem ponura, ale tak naprawdę siedzi we mnie mega pozytywizm, który potrafi czasem wybuchnąć niczym bomba xD * Niby jestem realistą, ale potrafię "odlecieć" i nie myśleć o świecie rzezywistym... * Jestem fatalnym sportowcem, mimo to często wygrywam w co niektóre gry dzięki mojej umiejętności przewidywania ruchów przeciwnika * Nienawidzę dostawać rozkazów, jednak często posłusznie je wykonuję X_X * Czasem to ja wyglądam na tę najmnniej odważną... jednak prawda jest taka, że najczęściej to właśnie ja jedyna z pośród całej grupy potrafię zachować zimną krew. Ciekawostki *Mam świnkę morską o imieniu Gwiazda :) *Nie słucham niczego konkretnego... *Robię bransoletki z muliny, głównie własne wzory - swoją drogą, trochę kasy na tym zyskałam xD *Posiadam czarną gitarę klasyczną... jednakże ostatnimi razy mało na niej gram *Lubiem szpanować ludziom swoją zaawansowaną umiejętnością gry na fortepianie xD (Piraci z Karaibów np) *Lubuję się w kapeluszach tego typu *Nieodłącznym elementem mojej garderoby jest łańcuch, przeważnie jest przypięty do spodni *Moim ulubionym znakiem jest gwiazda pięcioramienna, toteż jest ona moim znakiem rozpoznawczym *Ostatnimi razy bohaterką moich avatarów jest Rubi Malone, jednakże gra(WET) z której pochodzi nie specjalnie mi przypadła do gustu, oczywiście pod względem grywalności, bo sama fabuła i takie tam nie są złe *Jestem jedną z niewielu tutaj, które się zbytnio nie interesują tematem manga/anime ಠ_ಠ *Mam małe wgniecenie na czole powstałe w wyniku jego bliskiego spotkania z klejem w sztyfcie, które zawdzięczam mojemu nierozgarniętemu koledze, który nie potrafi trafić we właściwy cel -_- *Nienawidzę się przytulać >_< Tym się różnię od innych, bo ja poprostu dziękuje, a inni to mogliby mnie udusić tym swoim dziękczynnym tulaniem >_< *Nie lubię nosić bransoletek... jednak moja ręka nie jest nigdy pusta, często jest czymś obwiązana, ale nie jest to nigdy tak rozpowszechniona 'bandamka'... *Znając mnie tylko z rozmowy wydaje się być może jakąś osobą od której aż wali światłem, jednakże rzeczywistość jest taka, że wolę mroczniejsze klimaty... *Nie lubię SF... w sumie to gre w to podtrzymuje jeszcze tylko wikia, bo gdyby nie ona, to nawet ciekawość co do kolejnych odcinków by mi minęła. Galeria Lisaaa 1.jpg|Tak możecie sobie mnie wyobrażać ;D Lisaaa 2.jpg|...a to taka bardziej prawdziwa wersja xD MyStyle lisa w realu zbliżona.jpg|Ni ma fryzury jakiej potrzebuje xD Gwiazda, jaka poza xD.jpg|Mój pupilek :) Gwiazdka.jpg|Gwiazda :) Prezenty? Piękna Gwiazda- przyjaciółka Liszy :) thumb|left|324px|GWIAZDA LISZYZ zieloną ( specjal for Lisa) gwiazdą na tyłku oraz, jak przystało na gwiazdę rock'a, ma wyczesaną grzywę i makijaż- czerwoną gwiazdę na oku xD ~MrauuCat thumb|left|324px Tak, Lui właśnie tak sobie wyobraża Lisiastą, gdy z nią pisze na czatanie :3. Wybacz, jeśli Ci się nie podoba :c xD. ~~Lu :))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) 300px|thumb|Liso, przyda ci się Liso tak bardzo wkurzają cię mentusy, że chciałabyś im przywalić, by poczuły swoje chłodne flaki na zewnątrz i umarły na zewnątrz przywalić dla uspokojenia, no więc podarowuję ci o to ten obrazek byś była o krok bliżej swojego celu xD~ Lordełe Motto left Co myślą inni? Jedna z ciekawszych osób ^^ Wyobrażałam sobie że ma czarne włosy, ale.. :c Cieszę się, że mi pomaga bo byłby tu burdel jak cholera ~ Silver Pomocna, zajmuje się naszą ukochaną wikią, jedną i drugą ;) Lubi takie same kapelusze co Rina xD I z tego co widzę, miała podobne problemy z otoczeniem co ja. Zgodzę się z Silv, przez ten avatar wyobrażałam sobie ją jako czarnowłosą... a tu blondynka! ^^ ~Rina Co można tu powiedzieć? Według mnie jedna z najbardziej ogarniętych osób na wiki. Widać, że zależy jej na jej dobru. Czytając twój opis muszę powiedzieć, że według mnie jesteś ciekawą osobą ~ MatrixMartis Nie dość, że dba o Wiki, to jeszcze bardzo często przymyka oko na brutalny spam i trolling z naszej strony <3 I ma u mnie wielkiego plusa, za to, że uwielbia gwiazdki *też tak ma* ~~ Mad ;3 ... Jeszcze tu nic nie napisałam?! O_o Moja pamięć. xD Nie ważne, Big, uważam, że jesteś na serio niesamowita i dzielna będąc administratorem Wikii. Ja bym nie wytrzymała tego wszystkiego. I nie jestem tak odpowiedzialna. Jesteś bardzo interesująca i miła, bo jeszcze mnie nie zbanowała za spam. ~ Koperek Jestem jej niezwykle wdzięczna sze jusze tak długo pomaga mi w ogarnianiu wiki, sze gdy jestem nieobecna zawsze mogem liczyć na jej pomoc i nigdy mnie nie zawiodła ^-^ Chociaż częściej siem kłócimy niszu zgadzamy... xD Ah, tak btw, mogłabyś moją wypowiedź zostawić w tym "innym" odcieniu zielonego? xD ~ Lacie ♥ to właśnie z jej ust (klawiatury) usłyszałam, że jestem potrzebna światu również dzięki niej zostałam mile przyjeta na wiki i mogłam trollować do bólu >W< dziękuję lisachin~~ jesteś sooo awesome~ ~shin Ja tu jeszcze nic nie napisałam o-o? Więc Lisza jest najmądrzejszą osóbką, jaką znam, nie gubi się w kodzie, i nie szkodzi, że nie raz zepsuła wikię! Liszo, dwóch godziń bez ciebie nie przeżyjemy <3. Kocha Cię całą wikia Family SFW <@ ← to jest lód, nie wiem po co on, ale właśnie odkryłam, że to lód :3 ~~Lu petitki Będę szczera... Na początku jak tu trafiłam i zobaczyłam Lisę... to się jej bałam o.O serio! Myślałam, że powiem coś głupiego, jakże dla mnie charakterystycznego, to ona jak taka zUa mama: "NUDZI CI SIĘ?! DO DOMU!! I ZERWIJ SOBIE SZTACHETĘ PO DRODZE!". Myślałam, że to wielki, srogi, nikczemny i surowy szef wszystkich szefów... A co się okazało już po kilku słowach z nią zamienionych? Mega sympatyczna młoda dama, bardzo chętnie pomaga innym ^~^ i poważnie, dobrze, że tu jesteś... Bez ciebie to same zgliszcza by tu zostały Q_Q ~ LadyArisu Kategoria:Familiowicze